Greasy Grease
by LetMeChooseAFreakingName
Summary: What if Ponyboy was sent to a family in California for a month? One-shot.


**Hello everyone. I was watching Grease 2 and drinking Pepsi with my friend and this conversation happened:**

 **Me: What if Ponyboy was in Grease?**

 **Friend: I don't know. You seriously need to stop fangirling over the Outsiders.**

 **Me: No can do. -great idea pops into head- Hey _ can I borrow your laptop?**

 **Friend: I really don't care.**

 **And that brings me here. Writing this one-shot for you all. Also I have a friend named Michaela (pronounced like Mikayla) so if I accidentally put that instead of Michael just ignore it. Enjoy.**

Nearly a month ago the state sent me to a family in California because Darry was "unfit" to be my guardian. I was immediately sent to the family because I fit what they wanted, "a well behaved boy between the ages of 13 and 16," is what I saw on the files. told me it was to get her son to act more well-behaved. She thought having another boy around would help. It hasn't been too bad here. don't get me wrong, I would much rather be in Tulsa with the gang, but I would be lying if I said I hated it couple they put me with are very kind. They have twins, a sixteen year old son named Michael, and a sixteen year old daughter named Maryanne. Both of them are pretty popular in the high school. That's because Michael is part of a gang called "The T-Birds," and Maryanne is a "Pink Lady."

The T-Birds are like Greasers in a way. Their hair is always greased back, and the like causing a great deal of commotion. The main difference is they all ride motorcycles and they aren't all low-class. there are no female T-Birds, that's what the Pink Ladies are for.

The Pink Ladies are the most popular group in school and they always wear these pink jackets. There is this unwritten rule that they can only date T-Birds. There is only one girl in the group that is single because they have one to many members. That girl is Maryanne, since nobody wanted to go through Michael to get her.

I like Maryanne. She is the reason I have "friends" here now. Her brother Michaela though, we just tolerate each other for Maryanne's sake. That is the only reason he invited me bowling with everyone when she found I will be going back to Tulsa next week. Our large group of ten people walked into the Bowl-O-Rama. After paying, we all approached the appropriate lane and began playing. We decided to do teams, boys against girls. Michael kept trying to get me to play on the girls side claiming I might as well be one of them. Maryanne sent him a death glare and he reluctantly aloud me on the boys team. in the end my team won. Mainly because one of the guys, Kieth, kept running all the way down the lane before letting go of the ball.

"We're going to the arcade," Maryanne's friend Julie started, "You two coming?" I was gonna say yeah, but before I could answer Maryanne said she had to tell me something. Julie popped her gum and turned to the rest of the group. Maryanne stood on her tiptoes and made sure the whole group was in the arcade. I looked at her expecting her to talk. What does she have to say to me that's so secret?, I thought. The silence was making me feel awkward so i cleared my throat, hoping she would begin.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ponyboy," she said her eyes still closed," I couldn't tell you this before because you're my foster brother and all, well I guess you're not any more but, i guess what I am trying to say is," she took another deep breath and opened her eyes," I like you. Not as brother, but more than that." I was taken by surprise. I could feel my eyes widen, I guess you could say I was speechless. I wanted to say me too, but those two words became difficult at that moment. She seemed to take this the wrong way because she huffed and turned around. Before i could think I grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and kissed her. It wasn't on the lips, but still, WHAT WAS I THINKING? She smiled and looked at me. I was expecting her to say something but she began singing. When did she learn how to sing. She doesn't even sing very well in the car. The music got louder and everyone in the building was surrounding us in a semi-circle. Maryanne stopped singing and looked at me expectantly. "What's going on?" I said. She jumped on a table and began singing again. People around us followed her lead. Guys were running and sliding down the lanes, while girls twirled making their skirts fly up.

Michael pulled me from behind and started singing. He was warning me to stay away from his sister, but i couldn't take him very seriously like this. Julie Pulled me away from Michael and pushed me into Maryanne. Maryanne grabbed my neck and began singing right in my face. I pulled away and headed for the front door, in an attempt to leave. Two Pink Ladies, Josephine and Langston **(I just had to use langston)** , blocked the door and pushed on my chest, while swaying their hips. I ducked under their arms and headed towards the door again. The door was open an inch before I was pulled back again. The people dragged me over to our lane and pushed me onto the seat. "I give up!" I yelled, slumping back into my seat. Everyone continued singing about Maryanne and me and dancing. As the last few seconds of singing came I had two things running through my mind: how crazy these people are, and how I can't wait to be back in Tulsa.

 **There ya go. It is kinda short but oh well. Ponyboy in Grease, well at least how it played out in my mind. Did you like it? Let me know.**


End file.
